Jammbo Quest
by NoonboryKedabory
Summary: After Jammbo freezes, four kids go out in search of music samples to restart their planet. (I don't own Jelly Jamm)


I woke up on the couch with a watch drawn on my hand with marker. My friends were sprawled out all over the floor, asleep; Goomo on top of Bello, and Mina with her arm over her face.

Instantly, last night came crashing back to me. We had just finished watching _2011: A Jelly Odyssey_ and I was getting really sleepy. I must have fallen asleep, leaving the other three to do whatever it is teenagers do at sleepovers that Mina insists I don't need to know about.

I went to my room to change into my day clothes. As always, I couldn't help pressing my scarf close to my face before putting it on. I feel like it's all I have left of-

"_Get off 'a me_!"

I heard someone yell in the main room, and then a thud. I went out to see what was going on. Bello had woken up and pushed Goomo off of him. "Are you alright?" I queried.

Goomo chuckled. "I wear a helmet all the time. He can't crack my skull open."

I giggled. Good old Goomo is practically un-upset-able (is there a word for that?), unlike how I've felt since we left Jammbo.

I suppose by now you're wondering; "what in the world has happened?!" Well, I'll tell you.

I remember you last checked in on me and my friends when we were younger. I must have been six years old then. Those were good times; chasing Dodos and having tea parties with Princess.

But one day not too long ago, things took a turn for the worse. The Music Factory, the source of all of Jammbo's music, collapsed, causing time to freeze. My friends and I just barely escaped, but we accidentally…I can't bear to say, but not a day passes where I don't feel guilty.

All of us are older now. I'm twelve; still the youngest. My hair is much longer now, and I've given Princess away to a baby Jelly.

Goomo is fourteen now. He's still the same old fun lover with a wacky fashion sense you remember; just bigger, stronger, and more skilled at piano.

Mina's fifteen. Before we fled Jammbo, she cut her hair really short, like mine used to be. She doesn't act much different except now she's all boy-crazy. Yuck.

And then there's Bello, who's sixteen. He started dressing all punkish and even dyed some of his hair. I don't know about you, but I don't think green tips in red hair looks cool. And he seems to be…mad all the time. Like, everything gets on his nerves now.

We all have to live in Goomo's flying house. It's a fine way to live, but sometimes the boys roughhouse and get really loud. And they're stinky.

"I think I see land!"

We all rushed to the window. Sure enough, there it was; a silver planet with flashing lights so bright we could see them from the house. It was the first planet we've found since we left.

"Well, don't just stand there! We need to go there!"

Goomo practically skipped through the air to get to the controls. He flexed his fingers, turned off auto-pilot, and flew us to the planet.

BGMRBGMRBGMRBGMRBGMR

The planet was even nicer in person.

There were signs adorned with bright lights left and right, and it seemed like every building was some sort of theater.

And the feathers.

They.

Were.

_Everywhere_.

On hats, on dresses, and littering the streets. I silently thanked my lucky stars that none of us were allergic to feathers.

"Where d'you think the king 'n queen of this place are?" Bello asked.

Almost on cue, a magenta woman in a sparkly red dress came our way. "You called for the queen?" She said in a low, suave voice.

Mina's shoulders tensed and she folded her arms. "Yes, we did."

"Welcome to Jazztopia. I'm Queen Jazzmine. Here, we pride ourselves in being smooth, relaxed, and befeathered."

I thought of the Queen back on Jammbo. Our Queen is kind and motherly, and very pretty, even though she's going gray.

Our Queen is on Jammbo, trapped in the Music Factory. We didn't have time to save her.

Uh, anyway, Queen Jazzmine, on the other hand, was confident and calm. In a way, she was just like our Queen, and at the same time, they were nothing alike.

Luckily, Goomo was still paying attention to the reason we were here. "We're looking for a sample of jazz music. Our planet's frozen 'cause our music ran out."

Queen Jazzmine did a little gasp and put her fingertips over her mouth. "You're from Jammbo, aren't you?" My nod made her eyes widen. "If Jammbo isn't producing music, then the other planets in the galaxy won't be able to produce music either…"

She beckoned for us to come. We followed her through their town, while Mina grumbled about how "befeathered" isn't a word. We eventually came to a theater.

"Jazzica! Jazzton! We have an emergency!" Queen Jazzmine called to two kids around Goomo's age. She pushed us towards them. "These kids are from Jammbo. They're looking for a music sample from us to help restore the music to their planet."

The two Jazztopians stared at us. I turned around, but Queen Jazzmine had left already.

"I always thought Jammbonians were more haughty than this," Jazzica not-quite whispered to Jazzton.

Jazzton elbowed Jazzica and stepped towards us. "We're about to do a small performance. I'm gonna play a saxophone, and she's gonna dance. We were just getting into our show clothes." She pulled a black, silky jacket over his white button-down. I noticed that his casual shirt, a red t-shirt, laying on a chair and sighed.

Jazzica ignored us and went to the back, picking up a glittery blue dress on her way.

"She's very judgemental, so take everything she says with a pinch o' salt." Jazzton whispered to me after she left.

"Why would she think I was haughty?" I asked.

"I mean, your planet is the source of all the music in the entire universe. That's really something to be proud of." He shrugged.

BGMRBGMRBGMRBGMRBGMR

The show was to start in ten minutes. My friend and I were sat in the front row. Mina was fiddling with the Soundcatcher.

I shifted my legs. I was nervous about the performance. I know it sounds weird to be worried about a show I'm not even in, but I was scared that if something went wrong, we would have to find a different sample of jazz music. And when you're trying to restart time on a planet that creates all the music in the _entire gosh-darn universe_, one failed performance could possibly spell the permanent silencing of everything known to the galaxy.

The lights went down. The curtain went up.

There was Jazzton, in a chair, with a saxophone. And there was Jazzica, in her nice dress, under a spotlight.

I felt like I was melting into my seat during their show. Jazzton's gentle number was like a lullaby to me…

BGMRBGMRBGMRBGMRBGMR

"…was a very good show. I enjoyed it."

I woke up in Bello's arms to the sound of Mina's voice. My friends were talking with Queen Jazzmine, who was with her king.

"Is it enough to save your planet?" The king asked.

"It's perfect, your majesties. Thank you." Mina turned off the Soundcatcher. She and Goomo bowed to them.

I yawned and laid my head on Bello's shoulder. As we walked out of the theater, I saw Jazzica and Jazzton talking. I overheard Jazzica say "Can you believe she slept through the whole thing?". I knew she was talking about me.

That was all I remember happened before I fell asleep again.


End file.
